


You First, Loser [translation]

by Navi (telcontaro)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Translation, 打賭, 生子, 鬥嘴
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telcontaro/pseuds/Navi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry和Draco之間「不怎麼認真」的關係已經持續了三年，當這導致了其中一個人極其少見的懷孕了之後，必須有一個不幸的人需要告訴雙方的家人，而他們選擇了一個非常成熟、大人的方法來決定是誰，這預示了他們天生具有如何出色的撫養子女的能力：他們打了一個賭，玩了一局（我們現實一點，可能有人作弊了；畢竟Draco參與了遊戲）爆炸牌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	You First, Loser [translation]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You First, Loser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793110) by [zeitgeistic (faire_weather)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic). 



> Lots of thanks to the wonderful [zeitgeist](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faire_weather/pseuds/zeitgeistic) for letting me translate this. It's simply perfect.
> 
> 作者的話：我選了這個prompt，是因為這是我的beta eidheann提出的。她撐過了我那麼多奇怪的東西，所以我希望能為她寫一些驚喜。反過來讓我驚喜的，是她實際上秘密地參與了這次活動。所以驚喜失敗了，但無論如何我還是希望她會喜歡。:) 感謝firethesound的beta，讓這次至少能有一定程度的驚喜！
> 
> 譯者的話：我知道HP最近不能說是大熱門，但過去半年內我讀了大概兩百篇HP文，實在想為自己留下一些什麼，而這篇文又好笑又聰明，不能更可愛了。而且我平常是看到生子就會避開的人的，但它收服我了。所以, here we are.

「輸家負責說，」Harry說。

Draco挑起眉毛。「那就開始吧。」

Harry沉下臉。「不要想搗亂（Don’t fuck with me），Malfoy。」

Draco狡猾地笑起來。「已經完成了。這就是我們的問題，你難道忘了？」

「我想我大概至少未來十八年都忘不掉吧。」

Draco沉下臉。「我給你六個月改掉這個口氣，Potter，」他喃喃自語。

Harry懷疑地看著他，一時說不出話。他們上床的間隔通常不會超過六個月。更像是兩個月吧。最近，這裡一點那裡一點，更接近只分開幾天而已。Harry一直不太確定這代表什麼，又或者只是兩人對「認真」戀愛對象的興致缺缺，才把他們推得更靠近彼此，因為他們都實在他媽的太寂寞了。

只是，Harry從來不是會寂寞的那種人。他不會想念人的。但有時候，他會想念Draco。那個惱人的蠢蛋。他把這個念頭拋到腦後，又壓下一張牌。牌爆炸了。 _幹_ 。

Draco對他咧開笑臉，靠上椅背，在胸口上交叉雙臂。「我們該先去我父母家，還是去你的Weasley家？」

「我憎恨你，」Harry咕噥，不怎麼真心。然後，他對自己補上：「為什麼這種事會發生在我身上？我是個 _好人_ 。我做好事，我很友善，而且我通常一年只會忘記Hermione的生日一次。」（通常，是在九月十九號那天）

「那我們就從我的父母開始好了，我親愛的好人，」Draco說，翻著白眼。

Harry又對上他的視線，感覺整個人都因為不適的恐懼感緊繃起來。他媽的拜託，他可是個正氣師；如果他告訴他們自己讓他們的兒子懷孕了，又不是說Lucius或Narcissa真的能對他怎麽樣⋯⋯但重點是，Malfoy一家得知之後，Weasley一家也很快就會知道了。而如果他們不喜歡這個發展怎麼辦？如果他們不能諒解Draco的過去怎麼辦？如果他們逼迫自己在他們一家，還有Draco和小孩之間選擇怎麼辦？

這串念頭讓Harry想吐。

他們三星期前才知道懷孕的事，這實在他媽的太詭異了，沒有嚴格服用助產魔藥療程之下的男性受孕案例，人類 _歷史上_ 大概只有四起之類，而當然了，Harry就是得參與第五起案例，再說他從來沒真的想過自己有一天會當爸爸，更不用說是跟Draco一起，他對整件事的接受度高得出乎意料，還有之後事實上Harry跟Draco之間就會有某種法定的親屬關係，該死的一輩子都會連在一起，別提他之後說不定還會有妊娠紋，而Harry自己對這件事的接受度其實也高得出乎意料——

他又開始嘮叨了。還是在他自己的腦袋裡。

「說不定我們應該再等一下。」

Draco瞇起眼睛。「等到什麼時候？」

「再一個月左右？」Harry滿懷希望地聳聳肩。

Draco皺了皺鼻子，但Harry知道，他就跟自己害怕Weasley家一樣，害怕這件事被自己的父母知道。過了一會，Draco大大吐出一口氣。「好吧，Harry。」Harry咧開嘴笑起來。然後Draco說，「但我的荷爾蒙現在很失控。來上我。不對等一下，我想在我變太胖前上你。」

「太完美了，」Harry說，立刻站起來。今天不用跟Malfoy爸爸還有媽媽說話，而且還能上床。Draco推桌站起，一面脫掉上衣，一面緩慢慵懶地走向臥室。他回頭望向Harry的那一眼實在是百分之百淫蕩（slaggy），而Harry完全願意為了Draco也一起變得淫蕩。

他只是不怎麼想告訴Weasley一家人他面對Draco是多淫蕩就是了。但總是可以等到下個月的。

-x-

四星期後，Harry幾乎說服自己，Draco已經忘記賭注的事了。

四星期又三小時後，Harry的誤解被更正了。

「我走過壁爐的時候被母親逮到，我沒辦法逃過晚餐了，」Draco說，Harry剛值完週末的班回來，走進門就看見他在鏡子前挑選領巾。「我告訴她我會帶人過去。不要忘記，你輸了。」

Harry看見Draco戴著這種正式得不得了的領帶（這大概就是他最喜歡的東西了）的好心情，就像Weasley的攜帶式綠洲一樣迅速蒸發。「該死，真的嗎？」

「恐怕是，」Draco說。

Harry皺起臉，貼上Draco的背脊環住他，試圖讓他分心。他已經三個月了，但還不是很明顯；穿著他所謂「週末便宜長袍」的時候完全看不出來，但如果是Harry的貼身T恤的話，就像是有個小肚子，而Harry覺得那實在是太可愛了。他將手放上Draco的腹部、頭靠到Draco肩上，閉上眼，試圖感覺掌心之下有沒有什麼。他知道現在還太早了，但這種事居然能發生實在太他媽美好了，梅林啊，有些時候Harry真的很希望他能告訴Ron和Hermione。

但他當然能告訴他們了。他能在兩個月前、他自己跟Draco剛得知的時候就告訴他們，或者是一個月之前，他輸掉牌局跟隨之而來的賭注的時候也可以。讓大家知道他們這不太算是關係的關係，Draco沒什麼問題——好吧， _沒問題_ 可能不是對的字眼。但他算是滿足地對這件事認命了，也就是Weasley一家，有一天，會知道他固定跟Harry上床這個事實。而且已經斷斷續續這麼做三年的時間了。

而「滿足」這個詞用在Draco身上又是多奇怪。對全世界而言，他們認識的Draco是有名的一流混蛋（他確實是），但很顯然，一流混蛋就是Harry的菜，而有時候他很難把七天之內有三天會跟他滾上床的那個Draco，還有和Susan Bones跟Pansy Parkinson一起工作的那個Draco連在一起——他們三個人一起被他們的老闆， _預言家日報_ 的編輯，親暱地稱為「Bitch Battalion」。

「說不定你該寫一篇報導，」Harry建議。「性感又無情的（男性）資深政治記者不知怎的懷了Harry Potter的種，毫無疑問是源於Potter奇怪卻堅定的超能力，堅持要成為會行走的莫非定律。」

Draco嘲笑他。「拜託不要再往自己臉上貼金了。再說，你寫標題的能力爛透了。而且你還是要負責告訴我父母。你輸了。」

Harry咕噥，手緩慢地游移在Draco身上，直到後者放下領帶、往後倚上了Harry的胸口。「只是，我最近算是有點喜歡你媽了，我不希望她又開始討厭我。」

Draco噴笑出聲。「不過，我知道你一定很樂於告訴我父親的。」

「我是會很樂意，如果是在莊園以外的地方，任何地方都好。如果他啟動了古老的Malfoy魔法，把我困在鏡子裡之類的話，你會救我嗎？」

「這要看那面鏡子跟我的家具搭不搭了。」

「我不能上班的話要怎麼養你跟小Potter？」

「小Malfoy，」Draco說，神色陰沉。然後他轉過來面對他，臉色又更難看了一點。「我懷的，我的繼承人。你想要繼承人的話，你他媽能自己去懷一個。」

這還滿合理的，但Harry還是喜歡找機會提起這件事。因為這會惹Draco生氣。Harry笑起來，傾身吻他。他有點想解開Draco的領帶只為了看他再繫一次，但接著就感覺到有什麼抵著自己的大腿，於是立刻決定採取別的行動。這當然不是為了要引開他的注意力。

Harry跪下身，乾脆地撥開Draco的長袍，手指摸上他長褲的繫帶。Draco的呼吸急促起來，Harry抬眼，越過他微微凸起的腹部看向他。這樣做應該是有點奇怪的，Harry也承認他還在習慣這整件事，但想到有一部份的自己和一部分的Draco正在一起形成什麼嶄新的東西，想到他們的魔法太該死的契合到甚至不用魔藥就能共同創造生命，光是想就覺得這他媽太火辣了。

他解開Draco的長褲，慢慢拉下拉鍊，看見Draco的陰莖時笑起來。Draco的神情專注，眼睛直直盯著Harry的嘴巴，呼吸也變得淺而急。Harry舔了舔嘴唇，而Draco的腹部忍不住繃緊起來，手指緊緊抓著Harry的頭髮。

「想要？」Harry問，用鼻子蹭著他。

Draco的手指又緊了緊，然後放開，靜不下來地拍著Harry。「對，要。來嘛，吸我。」

Harry喜歡他說這句話的方式，所以他照做了。非常認真。等Draco的大腿顫抖著繃緊了、腦袋往後仰，Harry已經抓到了節奏，也並不介意整晚都繼續下去。但接著Draco喃喃著說，「幹，Harry，就是這樣，」而Harry低低呻吟了一聲，突然之間迫切地想要高潮。他手往下伸，笨拙地拉下自己牛仔褲的拉鍊，握著自己的陰莖，隨著嘴巴的節奏撫弄。他鍾愛Draco這樣喚他名字。他發出的聲音不只一次讓Harry高潮過，多數時間Draco的陰莖同時也在他屁股裡，但像這樣，把Draco吮在嘴裡、在舌頭上嚐到前液的味道，也能讓他高潮得一樣快。他感覺到自己的身體緊繃，然後在陰莖根部收緊了手，射在了掌心裡。他又呻吟起來，用空著的手把Draco的身體往自己拉，Draco驚呼著呢喃他的名字，射在了Harry嘴裡。

要去拜訪準姻親之前，這絕對不算是最糟的準備方式。

-x-

Lucius Malfoy看起來像是無法決定要把Harry開腸剖肚，還是好好壓榨利用他。Harry懂他的內心掙扎。他也有一樣的感覺。另一方面，Narcissa則一如往常，友善又優雅，還在每次Lucius試圖把鹽罐傳給Harry時意有所指地看著自己的丈夫。

Harry今天晚上絕對不會在任何料理上加鹽的。

「那麼，Mr Potter，」Narcissa說。「Draco告訴我你們常常共事。你考慮過未來走政治這條路嗎？」

「幹，當然不，」Harry來不及多想就衝口而出。他聽到隔壁的Draco嗆到，猛地心慌起來，然後意識到對方只是嗆到水而已。Harry迅速拍了拍他的背，想著，『別這樣Potter，不要意外殺了你的小孩，就因為這張蠢到不行的嘴。』Draco抬眼瞪他，試圖平復呼吸時眼角泛起淚光。

「坐下，Harry，」他低聲說，但看得出在忍著一抹笑意。

Harry照做，抬眼時正好看到Malfoy爸爸媽媽面容上如出一轍的審視神情。Harry清了清喉嚨。「抱歉。這是我所受教育的問題，」他說，猜想這大概會有用，因為Malfoy家人最喜歡的，就是明白自己分寸跟斤兩的中產階級了。

他成功了。Lucius假笑起來，Narcissa眼角也泛起笑紋，而這之後的晚餐進行得還不算太糟，除了一件事，就是一路到結束，Harry仍然沒告訴他們Draco懷孕了。

-x-

兩週過後，Harry拿出行事曆要安排和保加利亞使節會面的時間，然後意識到自己過去整整五週都待在Draco的公寓。這五週不是七天之內有三天留宿，而是真正的、完整的五個星期。

而且Draco還沒把他踢出去。這也很奇怪，因為Draco通常頂多一個星期就會踢他出去。通常是在星期天，也就是他和父母共進晚餐的日子。但最近這一陣子，Harry每個禮拜的晚餐都去了，也不知怎的每個禮拜結束後都回到Draco的公寓。幸好他沒有寵物，因為他會完全忘記要餵牠，注意力都放在Draco不斷要求的所有稀奇古怪、荷爾蒙漫溢的性愛上。

Harry在負責任上實在是糟糕透頂；他大概應該永遠都不該當爸——

噢， _幹_ 。

-x-

到第四個月中，Harry說服Draco讓他一起去和治療師會面。自從第一次去，也就是他們發現懷孕這件事那次，之後Draco每一次約診時間Harry都有工作。Draco身為 _預言家_ 最具權威的記者之一，加上在奇怪時間出去採訪的需求，讓他有辦法把約診擠進行程裡，而這是領導正氣師小隊的Harry所辦不到的。

但現在他在這裡了，治療師也在，魔杖興奮地對Draco腹部上投射著的影像指指點點。

「噢，他媽的拜託。 」

在這位治療師帶著初步檢查結果回來，告知他們Draco整個禮拜都在吐的原因，並不是上一季蔓延魔法部（自然而然，也傳染到所有在那裡東摸西摸的記者身上）的流感的時候，這是Draco的反應。

Draco又重複了一次，因為這實在是個無比適當的反應。又一次，Harry又拖著他，變成了那種『只會出現在巫師聯播網深夜節目』的少見案例。

「兩個，」Harry復述，微微偏著頭。「什麼。」他甚至沒辦法問出問題。他就是這麼震驚。

治療師指了指一個奇怪的模糊地帶，然後又指了指另一個奇怪的模糊地帶。「女孩。」

「陰道是長 _那樣_ 嗎？」Draco問，用手肘撐起身好看得更清楚。「太奇怪了。」

「你才奇怪，」Harry心不在焉地說，治療師似乎也同意他。他迅速轉了轉魔杖，影像跟著旋轉，然後，哇，幹，他看到兩顆頭了。幸好，是兩個分開的身體上。接著，「你以前真的沒看過嗎？」

Draco意有所指的斜睨了他一眼。「我是同性戀，蠢蛋。」

Harry聳了聳肩。「只是想說你可能會，我不知道，實驗過之類的。」

「我有，」Draco說。「跟男人。」他轉回去面對治療師說，「我非常失望，Gaelan治療師。我告訴Potter，如果他想要個繼承人，他就要自己懷孕，然後現在你告訴我，又一次，他又能不勞而獲了，就只是因為他是個好運的混蛋。」

Gaelan治療師尷尬地瞥向Harry，後者點著頭同意。「我以前還會抗拒，但我現在已經接受事實了。」他把椅子拉得離床更近一些，握住Draco的手，十指交扣。「謝啦，寶貝。 」

Draco咕噥著沉回床上。「我的榮幸，」他說，聲音滿滿都是諷刺。

他們離開聖蒙果之後，Harry快樂地盯著圖片，看著兩人阿米巴原蟲一般的後代正在Draco肚子裡游來游去，他覺得自己大概沒有辦不到的事。

「我想，現在大概也是告訴我們家人的好時間，」Draco說。

除了這件事以外。

他和Lucius開始發展出一種互相憎惡的關係，Harry真的滿喜歡的。他至今還是沒有在任何Malfoy家吃到的料理上撒過鹽巴，但他猜測有朝一日，鹽巴裡應該只會有強力瀉藥，而不是什麼高濃度的砒霜。他們之間的關係已經改善了一些，如今大概能一週假期都待在同一個國家裡，而且事後還能活著回家。

所以他並不是很願意去想，他很快必須告訴對方，他讓他的兒子懷孕了。是雙胞胎。還都是女孩。而且Draco已經同意其中一個會是Potter了。

他只是真的很珍惜生命，還想在女兒的祖父母開價懸賞他之前親眼看到女兒出生而已。

-x-

那天晚上，Harry決定他們應該先告訴Weasley一家人。像是試驗。就算Weasley們決定要討厭他跟Malfoy上床（再加上讓對方懷孕，同居，說不定在談戀愛，最終還會一起撫養小孩長大），他們至少不會謀殺他，也不會買通人讓他被開除，然後動用媒體毀了他的人生。Draco是個記者沒錯，但金庫大部分還是他父親在管的。

於是下一個星期六，Harry告訴Molly他會帶一個客人去Arthur口中的『Weasley家的週末大放鬆』。然後他告訴Draco他要去參加Weasley家的週末大放鬆。

「我該打領帶嗎？」Draco問。

「不用，留著晚上用在床頭板上吧，」Harry說。他丟給Draco一件牛仔褲，還有一件用亮橘色字體寫著 _抱抱查德利_ 的T恤。Draco嫌惡地打量著它，但在Harry補上「你穿的話我會自己潤滑，然後騎你一整個小時，」之後他立刻套上了衣服。Draco肚子變大得越來越快了，但還沒有大到不能上Harry的程度。在公開場合，去工作或去買東西的時候，他會用幻象遮住肚子。雖然不能完全掩飾，但能讓他看起來只是胖了點，而不是多懷著兩個人類。

Harry帶著Draco出現時Molly一點都不驚訝，這本身有點出乎意料。「噢，哈囉，親愛的。我還想著我們什麼時候會見到你呢。Ron告訴我，你跟Harry一天到晚都一起工作。」

「他會給我腐敗長官的小道消息，」Draco同意。「我們是共生關係。」

「那Harry得到了什麼？」Hermione問，身子傾在廚房流理台上，啜著一杯紅酒。Harry和Draco用一模一樣的驚懼神情望著她，但她只是說，「如果是共生，就表示他也會得到一點什麼的。」

「大概是頭痛吧，」Ron說。「Malfoy或Bones出現在辦公室的時候總是讓我頭痛。」

「Draco很擅長，呃⋯⋯」 _口交？反轉背後位？早晨性愛？_

「粉刷，」Harry最後決定，同時困惑地瞥了Draco一眼，就像是在說『我是哪裡有問題，我到底在想什麼？』「他在幫我重新整修古里某街。」

「噢，那太棒了，」Hermione說。「但要確保你用了正確的咒語，除掉所有油漆裡的鉛。帶Rose過去我會擔心。她可能會把地上的油漆片放進嘴巴裡。」

 _含鉛油漆？_ Harry心想，驚慌起來。他不能把女兒們帶到一個滿是含鉛油漆的地方，而且他們大概遲早會搬進去，因為Draco的公寓就只是個工作室而已。不可能四個人都住在那裡的。古里某街有六個臥室，還有個花園。這絕對是個更好的選擇，但如果有 _含鉛油漆_ 還有，喔老天，他媽的牆板上可能還有 _石綿_ 或者——

「我很高興你終於要定下來了，」Molly說，讓Harry又更驚嚇了一點。定下來？他們 _知道_ 嗎？「年輕人沒有地方成家生根，總是不好的。」

「噢，呃，是啊，」Harry說。

「Malfoy，你變胖了點，對吧？」Ron說。「文書工作看起來不太適合你。」

這是個完美的時間點，適合說出「事實上，Draco懷孕了，」而Draco瞥著Harry，他的表情似乎也這麼認為。Harry迅速眨了眨眼，仍然滿腦都是他們兩人名下、不是工作室也沒有Malfoy一家人住著的房子，那裡面所有的致癌物質。他一個字都沒說。

「Ronald！」Molly說，同時Hermione打了一下他的後腦勺。Draco擠出了一個夠尖酸刻薄、但對Weasley家週末來說又足夠有禮貌的回應，然後對話與人生很快地就繼續了下去。

Harry不知道時間都跑去哪了。他動作機械地進食，只有半分心思放在食物的味道或者四周的愉快對話上。等到所有人開始往壁爐移動，Draco也累得眼皮都要闔起來了，Harry還是沒說他就要加入爹地俱樂部的事。

但梅林啊， _含鉛油漆_ 。他會搞定的。

-x-

Harry請了一週的假，買了一打奶白色油漆、還有一本叫 _如何在致命魔法家庭保護你的小孩_ 的書，然後心不在焉地將Draco最不討厭的幾件傢俱用布蓋住。他粉刷了一整晚。Draco在星期二過來，看了一眼Harry頭髮跟工作服（要做就要道地一點）上乾掉的油漆，嗤了一聲。

「你是在築巢嗎？」

「什麼？」Harry說。

Draco往起居室走了幾步，小心翼翼地避開地毯上的點點油漆，因為Harry沒費心去蓋住地毯，因為他打算等等直接把它撕爛。事實上，他說不定應該先把地毯撕爛的，但那樣的話他就得找東西蓋住地板了。隨便啦。

「你，」Draco說，咧嘴笑起來。「你在築巢。你甚至都不是懷孕的那個人。」

「築巢是什麼？像鳥那樣嗎？我又不是鳥。」

「一樣的事，」Draco說。「他們出生之後，你真的想要我們住在這裡嗎？」

這感覺是個重要時刻。Harry慢慢彎下身，把油漆刷放到托盤上才站起來。「你想嗎？」Harry問。

Draco翻了個白眼。「我本來打算下星期開始找房子的。我已經跟房仲聯絡過了，要把我的公寓賣掉，但說真的，城裡的好地方少得很，而且我再也不要住在倫敦以外的地方了。我父母想退休過悠閒的田園生活是他們的事，但我在Wiltshire已經待夠了。」

「古里某街在倫敦，」Harry說。

「廢話， 」Draco說。「但我們從來沒真的討論過這之後要怎麼做， _現在這樣_ 。」

「是啊，」Harry說。「我知道。」有一段時間他們就注視著彼此，目光交會有點太久，而Harry感到腹部深處泛起一股感覺，在Draco專注地注視他的時候常會這樣。

「昨天晚上，是兩個月以來你第一次沒在我家過夜，」Draco說。

「爛透了，」Harry說。「沒你在我沒辦法睡覺。我大概已經粉刷了十八小時了。在這之前，我都在施法驅逐房子裡所有的含鉛油漆。你知道嗎，驅逐含鉛油漆需要的驅逐咒有法令管制？有區域大小限制，不然魔法部會用危害公眾的名義開罰你一千加隆之類的。而且樓上的壁爐裡有 _兩隻_ 幻形怪——難怪壁爐這麼多年都沒辦法用，然後——」

「Harry，」Draco說。

Harry停止說話。「嗯？」

「我在想，我們說不定該試試看，上床之間不要再有分開。我以為你想得是一樣的，但你昨天晚上沒有回家，然後⋯⋯我想錯了嗎？」

 _家_ 。Harry吞了一口口水。「你沒想錯，」他說。

Draco停頓了一下，然後向他微笑。是那種他只留給Harry一個人的小小微笑，而整個世界其餘的人都只能看見他Bitch Battalion的冷笑。空氣咻地離開了他的肺臟，Harry覺得自己的腿腳發軟，頭暈腦脹。老天，他愛死那個笑容了。他跨出了關鍵的最後兩步，彎身環住Draco的大腿，無視他對長袍沾到油漆的抗議。他把Draco抱起來，上樓梯，往他六個星期沒住過的臥室走去。

「老天，你好重，」Harry在走到第十階的時候喃喃。

「去你的，」Draco說，彎身親吻Harry。他們在樓梯上踉蹌了幾步，不是因為Draco太重，而是因為他讓Harry膝蓋都發軟。Harry在親吻中呻吟，一口氣爬到了樓上。他昨晚沒有回 _家_ 不是因為他不在Draco的公寓，而是因為他沒有 _跟Draco在一起_ 。重要的不是他們住哪裡，而是他們住在一起。

-x-

Harry實在太他媽慶幸魔法孕期只要七個月了，因為到了第六個月，Harry只差一點點就要動手掐死那個混蛋了。不管他是不是孩子的父親——母親？是沒錯，他還不太確定政治正確的用詞是什麼，他說不定該問一下Hermione， _只是，噢等等_ ——Draco比平常更惱人，比一般Bitch Battalion更bitchy，比往常更擔心他的腰線（或者說他的沒有腰線），而Harry才剛除完樓上浴室裡的害蟲——雖然只剩不到一個月女兒就要誕生了。古里某街對小孩甚至 _一點_ 都稱不上安全，所以他真的快到極限了。

而現在Draco要踢他出去。踢出他自己的房子。好吧，算是 _他們的_ 房子，因為Harry已經把他加到房契上了，但 _說真的_ 。是他先來的。

「我是認真的！」Draco說，滿臉通紅。他這個模樣奇異地可愛；讓Harry想到他即將高潮時臉色泛紅的樣子，只是這次，他是在哭。「出去。」

「但是，寶貝，」Harry說，「別這樣。我不是故意的。那是意外。」

Draco吸了吸鼻子。「你的意圖不重要。你毀了它。毀了 _我們_ 。」

問Harry的話，這說得有點太過了。他差點就要說出 _「只是件該死的衣服」了_ ，但當然，他還沒有這麼蠢。就差一點。「我以為只有紅色不能跟其他衣服一起洗，」他試著說。

Draco沉下臉，把曾經是白色（現在是橘色了）的襯衫丟向Harry。襯衫打到他的臉，掉到地上。「橘色是紅色的一種，你這白癡！」

Harry哀嚎，梅林啊，Draco同個句子裡包含胡說八道跟髒話的時候總是會讓他興奮起來。他能感覺得到自己硬了，現在真的只想要把兩個人的陰莖都掏出來、從廚房召喚一瓶橄欖油來，然後只要彼此磨蹭，無止盡的彼此磨蹭到他們都射過三四次之類的。他喜歡Draco的肚子在他們身體之間的觸感，幾乎就像他喜歡以前的平坦一樣。事實上，仔細想想，可能是一樣喜歡才對。說不定他——

「 _Potter_ ，」Draco怒罵，然後Harry發現自己無意識地往前走了幾步，陰莖正蹭著Draco。

「我會買三件給你，」Harry說。Draco又吸吸鼻子。「我還會把抱抱查德利那件衣服丟掉，」他加碼。Draco放鬆了一點。

「可以讓我把它燒掉嗎？」他問，還在吸鼻子。

Harry鼻尖蹭著Draco的頸子，呼吸著他身上好聞的男性氣味。「當然，寶貝。跟我下去廚房就好。」

「為什麼？」Draco懷疑地問。

Harry抓住他的手，開始拉著他往地下室的樓梯走。「橄欖油，」他說。「還有那張大桌子，」他補上，一邊下樓一邊計畫。「還有你接下來的三四個小時都不要穿衣服。或者更久。」

Draco嗤了一聲，但他的抗拒減弱了，Harry能看得出他也對這計畫很感興趣。很好。過了三年，他終於學會要怎麼安撫不高興的Draco了。他完全不知道嬰兒發火的時候自己要怎麼辦，但絕對不會是他現在要對他男人做的事。這個不請自來的念頭讓他皺了皺鼻子。太噁了。

-x-

離預產期還有兩週，顯然Draco決定現在是生小孩的時間了。

他們在魔法部一場記者會上，Harry看見他按住肚子，踉蹌著靠上牆壁。Harry衝下台跑到Draco身邊的速度之快，他都不太確定自己是不是瞬間移動了。

「怎麼了？」他很快地輕聲說。「哪裡不對勁？」

Draco扭曲了神情。他倒在Harry身上，讓Harry撐著他，而Harry在此時此刻知道了這絕對是緊急狀況。Bitch Battalion是不會在公開場合展露脆弱一面的。

「噢，幹，」Harry說，理所當然的驚慌起來。「幹幹幹，噢梅林幹。」

「不，」Draco說，喘不過氣。「只有——我能——幹你。」

他聲音不大，但有這麼多人的注意力都在他們身上，Harry知道附近幾個驚呼出聲的人聽見了。Draco施展的幻象開始失效，通常在公眾場合遮住腹部的幻覺開始浮動，但Harry現在真的他媽的不在乎。他彎身環住Draco的背脊跟大腿，抱起他，就像生死關頭一樣往壁爐衝。因為這確實是生死關頭。這男人是——

 _幹_ ——

這是他 _愛_ 的人，提早了兩週要生了，而Harry不會 _讓_ 任何事發生在他或者他們的女兒身上。

-x-

Draco的呼吸火燒般急促，處於驚慌與痛苦之中，說不定還有一部分是怒火，震怒於Harry居然讓他變成這樣。

「我討厭你，」Draco咬牙切齒。

「冷靜，」Harry安撫他，撫摩著Draco的額頭。

「你——先——loser，」Draco在喘息之間罵道。他的宮縮越來越急促，比Harry理解的麻瓜生產過程更快了一點。而Gaelan治療師站在床邊，還在用遠遠太慢的速度施行檢查。

「他們來得早了，但長得很好。我很確認，如果現在接生的話兩個孩子都會很好。早產在男性懷孕的狀況下相當常見。我們大概再，噢，二十分鐘後會開始接生，」Gaelan說，對Draco謀殺人一般的瞪視完全無動於衷。

但另一方面，Harry可一點都不是無動於衷。他抓起Gaelan治療師的領口，扯著他，嘶聲說，「你 _現在_ 就開始接生，不然 _我會毀了你_ 。」

Gaelan點了一下頭，往他們身後的走廊送了一個顫抖的護法，然後半打的醫療巫師跟女巫匆匆趕進病房。Harry最後再警告地瞪了Gaelan治療師一眼，然後回到他在Draco床邊的位子，堅忍承受著掌骨一個接一個被壓爛。

-x-

之後，兩人差不多時間意識到他們沒有討論過——或根本沒真的去想過——女兒可能的名字。這，Harry想，就是為什麼男人不該自己生孩子。他們都需要有女人來提醒他們要取名字。

Draco不甘不願地同意他們能各自幫自己的繼承人取名字。他們看起來一模一樣——都有金髮跟無法辨認顏色的眼珠——所以沒必要用生理特徵去選孩子。Draco選了先誕生的那個，但他忍不住一直盯著兩個小孩看。說真的，其實Harry也是。

Harry向雙胞胎二號微笑起來。「Lily James Potter，」他決定。

「噢，他媽的夠了， 」Draco說，重重倒回床上。「她只是個小孩。她不需要承擔那些過去的重量。她什麼都還沒做呢，不應該這樣對她。等她六年級回家，帶了跟她訂婚的Hufflepuff回來，再給她這些愧疚不安吧。」

「我們可以叫她LJ，」Harry說，毫不動搖。

Draco瞪他，然後慢慢露出笑容。「好吧。那我的就叫Narcissa Lucius Malfoy。」

Harry瞪大眼睛。「這不公平！你爸是個想殺人的混蛋，還有前科，而且那些名字這樣唸起來根本不順。有太多音節了！」

「我們可以叫她Narcius或Lucissa。你比較喜歡哪一個？」

「我想要跟你父母都完全沒關係的那個。」

「Salazina？」Draco故作無辜地問。

「Godrica？」Harry反擊，挑起眉毛。

「你們幹嘛不選一個不會讓小孩被揍的名字？」門口方向的一道聲音說，然後他們兩個都頓住了。

Harry看著Draco睜大了眼、身體僵住，然後他緩慢地轉向了Draco的病房門口。他能感覺到自己臉上血色盡失。Ron站在那裡，眉毛在剛剛的提議過後還挑著，他身側是Hermione，抱著Rose，她正吮著放在腿上的玩偶。但是，還有更糟的，是站在他們身後的Malfoy們，看起來震驚到無法開口。

Hermione是第一個恢復過來的。「噢，Harry，」她說，把Rose遞給Ron，滑進房間裡。

她傾身，雙臂環住Harry。他還處在有趣、恐懼、驚嚇交雜的狀態，手自動地抱了回去。他聽見她吸鼻子，然後感覺脖子滴上了小小的水珠。他皺了皺鼻子。就在這時候，Ron把Rose放在門邊舒服的椅子上，走過來攔截。實在是世界上最好的朋友了。

「Herm，讓他好好呼吸，」他說。「他才剛當爸爸了。」

「我知道！」Hermione尖叫，再用力抱了Harry一下，然後彎過身到床上去——小心翼翼地——也抱住了Draco。Draco從她肩頭瞪著Harry看，神色驚恐，尷尬地拍了拍她的背，同時還試圖不要讓雙胞胎一號吃進滿臉的頭髮。

終於，她又站起來。「你為什麼不告訴我們？」她說，還在吸鼻子。

「對啊，說真的，」Ron補上。「搞什麼，Harry？為什麼我得從Dawlish那邊聽到你跟這個混蛋驚慌失措地跑到聖蒙果了？」

「而為什麼，」Lucius終於咬牙切齒地說，聲音低沉充滿威脅，「你母親跟我要從他媽—— _該死的_ 家族掛毯才知道你有繼承人了？」

「噢，狗屎，」Draco虛弱地說。他轉向Harry，皺著臉。「我忘記有新的Malfoy的時候都會有通知了。」

「我們本來要告訴你們的，」Harry說。Draco尖銳地瞪了他一眼。「我是認真的，」Harry說。「我們還打賭了。順帶一提，我輸了，所以我本來該在我們每次過去吃晚餐的時候說點什麼，但我⋯⋯」他沒說完，聳了聳肩。

「退縮了，」Draco補上。

Harry回頭瞪了他一眼。「要是你也會，Slytherin。」

Draco的回應是聳肩，把雙胞胎一號放到胸前，緊緊抱著。雙胞胎二號開始發出一些小小的嬰兒聲音，於是Harry開始忽視所有人好真正的驚慌失措。

「治療師，需要幫忙！」他喊道，有個醫療女巫衝進病房，魔杖已經拿在了手上。「有什麼不對勁！」Harry說。「她不舒服之類的。」

醫療女巫接過雙胞胎二號，然後翻了個白眼。「她是餓了，Mr Potter。我會請人帶嬰兒配方過來，跟你們兩位解釋該怎麼餵小孩的。」

她離開病房後，Ron偷笑了幾聲。Harry陰沉的看了他一眼，但Ron只是笑得更大聲了。「看我會不會讓 _你_ 當她的教父，」Harry說。

Ron搖了搖頭，仍然在笑。

「你們要取什麼名字？」這時Narcissa問道。她微妙地停頓了一下。「我確實希望不會是Narcius，親愛的，」她對Draco補上。

「也不要Lucissa，」Lucius補上，看起來快吐了。

Draco聳聳肩。「我們最好再想一個禮拜吧。目前Baby Malfoy就夠了。」他看了看小孩，又聳聳肩。「實際上，我們大概在離開醫院之前就會把他們搞混，所以在我們想出來要怎麼分辨之前，大概用其中之一來稱呼就可以了。」

「我媽一直覺得她原本取做George的那個小孩，後來一輩子都被叫做Fred，」Ron補上。

Hermione笑起來。「我很確定那是他們自己造成的。」然後，「你為什麼不在他們手上戴個手環，寫Baby Malfoy跟Baby Potter就好？」

「真是明顯但又有效的方法，」Harry若有所思地說。他拿出魔杖在二號的手腕上點了點，就出現了一個那樣寫的手環。他在一號身上也做了一樣的事。Draco對他露出那種笑容，那種他從來沒在公眾場合露出過的笑容。Harry的心融化了，手腳發軟到他還以為自己把Baby Potter掉到地上了。

等他重新開始注意Draco跟女兒們以外的事，他注意到房間已經空了，又只剩他們四個人了。Draco動了動，沉默地空出半個床位給Harry和Baby Potter。Harry謹慎地躺上去，盡可能不要動到兩個嬰兒。那兩個奇怪的阿米巴原蟲能變成現在這樣，實在太驚人了。（Harry偷偷希望其中一個能被分到Hufflepuff，只是為了惹惱Draco。）

Draco把腦袋靠在Harry肩上，累壞地閉上眼睛。醫療女巫帶著嬰兒配方進來，他才睜開眼餵了Baby Malfoy。Harry喜歡他的頭靠在自己身上，女兒們在胸口進食的這種感覺。他喜歡當爸爸的感覺。他喜歡跟Draco一起當爸爸的感覺。

「你知道，我愛你，」他安靜地說。

他感覺到Draco的身子僵了一下。「我，」Draco說，而有那麼一刻，Harry害怕他什麼回應都不會說。

但他們已經在一起該死的三年了。即使是中間分開的時候也沒有其他人，至少Harry沒有，而他幾乎確信Draco也一樣。分開只是為了形式。只是為了表示他們「不是認真的」。而那都是屁話。有一部分的他想，他早就知道了，從第一年開始就知道了。無論是敵人、朋友或者情人，他跟Draco從來就沒有「不認真」過。他們做什麼都會做到極限的。

「我也愛你，」Draco終於開口。

「我愛我們一起完成了這件事，」Harry說，心口盈滿情感。「我不會想跟其他任何人一起的。」

「幹，Harry，」過了一會，Draco說。他的聲音有一點不穩。「我的荷爾蒙還是一團糟。你不能說這種話。你不能一直這麼棒。」

Harry笑起來，手指撫著Baby Potter的金髮。「你先，loser。」

 

THE END

 

[1] 爆炸牌：Exploding Snap。  
[2] Bitch Battalion，也就是Draco、Pansy、Susan Bones三個人的綽號，還想不到好譯名，「Bitch軍團」之類的⋯⋯？  
[3] 寶貝：這裡是babe，我覺得Harry在機車的時候用babe超好笑的。XD  
[4] Weasley家的週末大放鬆：原文Weasley Weekend Unwind，徵求更琅琅上口譯名！  
[5] 抱抱查德利：Cuddly Chudley；Ron鍾愛的球隊查德利砲彈隊（Chudley Cannons），戰績慘烈哈哈哈。  
[6] 幻象：glamour。手邊沒有書，忘記譯名是什麼了orz  
[7] 共生：只是澄清一下，共生關係不表示雙方都有得到什麼。  
[8] 除害蟲：de-Doxying，原作第五集裡，Molly指揮他們在古里某街做的事。  
[9] 宮縮：我知道作者沒真的去寫生子的技術面細節，但中文詞就是長這樣（⋯⋯）  
[10] 掌骨：人類一手有五根掌骨，共同構成手掌部位。  
[11] 萬一有人沒看懂：Salazina跟Godrica分別是Slytherin與Gryffindor創辦人名字的女性版本。

 


End file.
